Miserable
by Angelic Zombie
Summary: Who would give a law to lovers? Love is unto itself a higher law. Therefore, nothing is miserable unless you think it is so.
1. Allegiances

**Hey Y'all**

**This is my new story I literally thought of last night. While trying to work on my new chapter for Wake The Dead, I suddenly went off on some random tangent that resulted in the first two paragraphs of Miserable's prologue. The idea, also, was thought up while I was trying to get to sleep. Basically, it's my own dramatic twist of Romeo and Juliet, but a heck of allot more tragic and action-pact. Also, this is a perfect story to try out my new idea of formating.  
**

**What I'm going to do is start every chapter off with a quote that I think summarizes it the most. Before I tell you, the quotes do not shape the story, only interpret what I want to convey in each message. There will als be various quotes from philosophers in the actual story. Just to spice things up, I'll even give a special present to who ever can find all the quotes in the story and tell me who said them. I'm thinking about what the prize nwill be, but I'm kinda leaning towards giving one of your characters a spot in the story. Now, I'm not talking about some background cat that maybe says one or two lines that aren't really important; I mean an actuall par t that will be featured for at least two chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are as excited about this story as I am! (squeals)**

((The Short Description is a qute from Beothhius, by the way. I wanted to dedicate this story to him, since I agree with his wise words so compleatly))

**

* * *

**

S U N C L A N:

**Leader:**

Petalsun - white she-cat with pale golden streaks and green eyes

**Deputy:**

Lionscar - dusky longhaired golden brown tabby tom with a scar across his left eye

**Medicine Cat:**

Shiningfire - bright ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes  
_Apprentice: Crowheart_

**Warriors:**

Clawshadow - black and white tom with long black whiskers and claws

Longnettle - red-brown tabby tom with black paws  
_Apprentice: Deerpaw_

Sorrelclaw - pale tabby she-cat and white with green eyes

Mousestorm - tortoiseshell tom with white

Darkdapple - black she-cat with lighter gray spots  
_Apprentice: Daisypaw_

Goldenrain - golden she-cat with black bengal spots and white paws

Cedarfoot - ginger tom with darker paws and green eyes

Snakefang - jet black tom with yellow eyes  
_Apprentice: Brackenpaw_

Willowpool - pale gray she-cat with silver points and unusually bright blue eyes

Thistlefur - longhaired white tom with green eyes

Hollowbone - battle-scared brown tabby tom, missing his left eye

Mistynose - silver tabby she-cat with white hind paws and tail-tip

Sedgeflame - dark tabby tom with golden eyes  
_Apprentice: Emberpaw_

Snowlegs - white she-cat with long legs and tail  
_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

Lizardtail - pale ginger tabby she-cat with a short, thick tail

Amberfire - ginger and white she-cat

Buzzardrise - broad-shouldered ginger tom with white patches  
_Apprentice: Seedpaw_

Cloudleap - long-limbed white tom with red and brown splotches

Mountainsnow - white she-cat with a dark brown back and tail

Rowantalon - dappled brown tabby tom with long fangs  
_Apprentice: Foxpaw_

Shorthawk - dark brown tabby she-cat

Gorseclaw - pale milky brown tom with golden eyes and a strip of white on his muzzle

**Apprentices:**

Crowheart - smoky black tom with white chest and pea-green eyes

Fawnpaw - pale brown she-cat with darker dorsal stripe and flecks on her flanks

Deerpaw - short darker brown tom with black flecks on his back and hips

Seedpaw - pale brown tom with white paws

Daisypaw - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Foxpaw - red-brown tabby tom with a thick, fluffy tail

Emberpaw - auburn-red she-cat with black and gold splotches

Brackenpaw - white tom with golden-dappled flecks and orange eyes

**Queens:**

Meadowpath - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle  
Clawshadow's kits: Mudkit(tortoiseshell tom), Tanglekit(dark tortoiseshell tom), and Thornkit(white tom)

Lilyspots - brown she-cat with black flecks and paws  
Cloudleap's kits: Rabbitkit(white she-cat), Bonekit(white tom), and Frostkit(pale gray tom)

Russetspots - dark ginger she-cat with black spots on her flanks

Quietstep - pale cream-yellow she-cat with small paws

Crystal - fluffy white she-cat with amazing golden eyes

**Elders:**

Birdflight - crippled cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Marshstep - shaggy black she-cat with yellow eyes

Stonebelly - dark gray tom with a darker underbelly

.

M O O N C L A N:

**Leader:**

Fallenmoon - dark gray tabby tom with thick black stripes and a white muzzle  
_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

**Deputy:**

Ashblaze - gray, black and ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Dewfrost - blue-gray tom with dark dorsal stripe

**Warriors:**

Ravenmist - pale gray tabby tom with black back, tail and forehead

Wolfheart - shaggy gray tom with black flecks

Runningwhisker - sleek black and white tom

Softflower - pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws  
_Appentice: Hazelpaw_

Darkcloud - cream brown she-cat with white

Heavythicket - long-haired brown tom with amber eyes

Wildstreak - long-haired brown tabby she-cat with one yellow eye and one blue  
_Apprentice: Pinepaw_

Shrewblood - dark gray tabby she-cat with bright red-golden eyes

Spidermask - white tom with blue points and long claws  
_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Aspenclaw - white tom with pale gray tabby stripes

Mossfoot - small gray and white she-cat with lime green eyes

Wrenfeather - pale brown bengal she-cat  
_Apprentice: Flowerpaw_

Orchidfur - pretty calico she-cat

Ripplestone - pale gray tom with thick tabby stripes

Silentbreeze - white she-cat with a ginger spot on her head

Hornetflame - black tom with red-ginger paws and copper eyes

Risingdust - dusky brown tom with long white whiskers  
_Apprentice: Lightningpaw_

Cloverpelt - longhaired tortoiseshell she-cat with soft amber eyes

Antshadow - short-legged marble gray tom

Pebblesky - soft gray she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Lilacfern - cream-white she-cat with lilac-blue points

Shadefrost - white tom with dark blue points

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw - black and white she-cat with gold eyes

Hollypaw - black she-cat with white paws and muzzle

Flowerpaw - longhaired cream dappled she-cat with a darker underbelly

Whitepaw - deaf white tom with icy blue eyes

Hazelpaw - solid blue-gray she-cat

Pinepaw - chocolate brown tom with lime green eyes

Lightningpaw - dusky ginger tom with jagged dark ginger stripes

**Queens:**

Yewthroat - yellow tabby she-cat with a black dorsal stripe  
Heavythicket's kits: Dapplekit(gray dappled she-cat), Oakkit(dark brown tom), and Volekit(skinny brown tom)

Littleblossom - delicate black she-cat with bright blue eyes  
Revenmist's kits: Beetlekit(black tom) and Swiftkit(black she-cat)

Cinderbird - very pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Aspenclaw's kits: Lichenkit(pale gray tom), Forestkit(gray tabby tom), Heatherkit(pale tabby she-cat), and Cragkit(dark gray tom)

Rosefur - red-ginger she-cat with black flecks

**Elders:**

Starstreak - blind silver she-cat with white

Sparrowfall - golden tabby she-cat with black paws and whiskers

* * *

**P.S.  
I. Hate. . Format!**


	2. Prologue: War

**The prologue of my epic story. No quotes hidden in this text except for the begining one. If you can guess who said it, you get a cookie :P**

* * *

"The First Casualty of War is Truth"

Stars sprinkled the midnight blue sky, whispering their ode to the cold darkness that slowly swept through the land like the radiant angel of death. The full moon shone through a sheen of rotting trees, glowing scarlet red like the flames of wicked devilry. Still, not even the vastness of moon could illuminate the murky gloom that consumed the forest below it, for it was imprisoned by a cage of black clouds that rose form the earth like snakes from their nests. Dark shadows moved silently through the haze, nothing so much as a glimmer of an angry glare to mark their presence. Their preluding growls and moans echoed off the mud-soaked earth like the bellowing calls of ravens and crows as they sifted through the smoky thick air. Heat radiated off the bodies of those who crept nearer, whiskers straining to touch the cat next to them in the pitch darkness. Tensions rose like burning flames, licking the necks and haunches of all those impulsive enough to seek it. Claws like nettles pierced the earth, forcing its brother, the sky, to roar in shame as it's daunting clouds continued to blot out the luminosity of the stars it cradled so close to its bosom.

A crack of yellow light broke through the retched shield of blackness, revealing in one short heartbeat the mass of cats that crouched close to the earth with rage soaked into their lusty glares. As if the flash of rotted color were a signal spat out from the very mouth of God, the shadowy silhouettes sprang at each other in the darkness. Yowls and screeches sounded from blinded warriors as they tried desperately to adapt to the plague of night that encircled their twisting bodies. Bellows of fear and exhilaration were deafening and intense brawl, as if the entire world was falling into a giant black pit of war and death. It didn't take long for the stench of blood to hang on the air, or for the sprinkle of bleeding necks to dampen the pelts of near-by cats, and for the squeals of helpless kits to echo in the emptiness of night. Flailing bodies grazed so close to one another, that each cat felt the air in their bodies vanish like mist in sunlight. There was nothing but the chant of war to encourage the battered cats onward, to plead them to sink their fangs into any body that dared streak pass them. The could only rely on their noses to tell them who was family and who was prey worthy of slaughter.

A glimmering white pelt stood out amongst the fray, legs pounding rabidly on the earth as it streaked through the night. Green eyes shone like emeralds hidden behind a shall of scorching fury that had now engulfed the squealing earth by its neck. The sleek figure let out a booming battle cry, feeling a surge of power as it echoed back to her among the dying cats around her. Suddenly, the white she-cat felt weight on her shoulders as she was flung backwards to the harsh ground beneath her. Three fresh ribbons of crimson now ran down her face as she scrummed helplessly under the brutish tom's paws. His coarse chuckle burned the tips of her ears, and his sour scent singed the fur around her soft pink nose. Fueled with the adrenaline of battle and the fear of defeat, the golden she-cat sprang from her backward pin and unleashed a bloodcurdling yowl of outrage. The nearly invisible tom flew backwards, his round blue eyes the only thing giving away his position in the darkness. Screaming like all of the blazing stars combined, the she-cat threw herself at the tom, sinking her teeth into his neck and feeling the rush of coppery blood swell her tongue.

"Petalstripe!" A loud screech torn through the fluster of cats, ringing in the white and golden she-cat's ears. She snapped around suddenly, seeing a glimmer of ginger and white fur buried beneath the claws of a rival she-cat. Petalstripe narrowed her blazing green eyes, bounding through the scrawling sea of dying cats to where her Clanmate lay helplessly. She ran into the dark gray assailant, sending her tumbling to the earth with a shocked yowl. The she-cat quickly got to her paws, dashing off into the darkness before Petalstripe could sink her teeth into his hind legs.

The golden she-cat turned around to where the bleeding she-cat lay, her body bruised and leg broken from the pressure of battle. The ginger she-cat retracted, her glowing gaze burning with fear and anger.

"Not me!" She pleaded with venom radiating off her tongue. "Help Graysun!"

Petalstripe's ears pricked as she followed her Clanmate's gaze to a pale gray and black tom that reeked of blood. He lay desalinate on the muddy earth, body sticky with his own blood and pestilential wounds. A large, brutish tom hovered over him, his own gray pelt blending into the wretchedness of midnight. He had his jaws parted, ready to deliver a finishing blow. Petalstripe sprang forward with all the force and determination of a fleeing hare, green eyes turning into shimmering blurs in the torturous battlefield. Her screeching cry shattered the night, forcing the larger gray tabby to lift his head and reveal his rotting yellow eyes.

The white and golden she-cat leaped for him, only to feel hooks as sharp as thorns grip her hind legs and send her crashing the the ground. Heavy paws pinned her to the earth as she violently struggled against her attacker's grip. The dark gray tom stood now over Graysun's body, blood dripping from his teeth and claws as he watched his rival squirm in vain. He chuckled, flicking his tail as a signal for the ungodly sized tom on top of her shoulders to sink his stinging claws further into her skin, summoning beads of scarlet blood.

"Don't play games with me, Fallenmoon!" She gritted her teeth and snapped, pushing up with all her weight in a desperate attempt to throw off her assailant. The tom that pinned her laughed and bared his fangs, placing them close to Petalstripe's exposed neck.

The darker gray tom's eyes glittered with amusement, tossing Graysun's lifeless body aside. "Kill her, Heavythicket." He ordered, the disgusting hue of his copper gaze twinkling with sick humor. "Without their deputy and leader, SunClan will be lost."

"You're a fool, Fallenmoon!" She screeched again, only to feel her words gurgle in her throat as Heavythicket's fangs began to squeeze her neck. She twisted violently, unable to unearth her opponent and rip his teeth out of her neck. A gray tunnel formed around her eyes, and her vision became obscure with pain.

Then, as if all of the world had finally left her, the weight on her shoulders vanished, She lay there, her eyes blinded by a white sheen of death before she blinked back into conciseness. She scrambled t her paws, feeling the previous pin that caged her to the ground was now uplifted. She could see a golden brown tabby shape sprawling a few tail-lengths away, hissing and snarling bitterly as he faced two opponents. Petalstripe's heart leaped as she saw her fellow tom get crushed under Fallenmoon's paws, teeth bared and bleeding with the blood of their previous leader.

Petalstripe lunged as soon as she regained her footing, slamming her body into Fallenmoon. The dark gray tom staggered, freeing the battle-scared tom that had been pinned under his grasp. The white and golden-speckled she-cat prepared herself to leap again and claim revenge for her fallen mentor and friend. The, before her paws left the ground, she felt sharp teeth tug on the back of her scruff. The dusky tom that she had just recused pulled her away, running with her half-dragging in his grasp.

She pulled away suddenly, ripping herself away from the longhaired tom's grip. "Lionscar! Let go of me!' She roared, her fur standing up in all directions.

The dusky tabby narrowed his brown glare and hissed crossly. "I can't let you go back there, Petalstripe! The fight is over, we have to retreat!"

"I almost had him." She muttered under her boiling breath. She arched her neck, making her posture larger and longer than the brown and ginger tom before her. "And don't you go treating me like you're my superior! I am your deputy!"  
Lionscar adverted his gaze and snorted, only to lock his piercing glare with the golden she-cat's like poisonous darts. A shiver went down her spine, even before he parted his charcoal lips to speak. "You're my leader, Petalstripe, and I wont stand by as you throw your life away. Graysun is dead, along with Maplepaw, Swiftrain and Morningfire. We can't keep this up forever." Petalstripe stopped at the battlescared tom's words and looked out over the black clearing, the sound of dying warriors curling the fur of her ears and melting her spine as if it were ice. Her Clanmates were struggling to stay alive and were pleading to the Sun Cat to raise his mighty head and shead light on this pointless battle. A dark tabby tom was crushed under three MoonClan cats, and another smaller apprentice ran furiously in circles, unable to find an open passage for escape. Lionscar continued, "Please, call for a retreat before more of our cats die in this hopeless fight!"

Petalstripe hung her head, feeling the rush of the night eclipse her and cast a shadow over her spirit. She felt as if the sun has swallowed her whole, burning her flesh like lightning on the blackened clouds. Her emerald green eyes opened slowly, painted with sorrow and pain. She glanced at the dusty brown tom before leaping on a near-by stone were every cat became suddenly visible "SunClan!" She heard her own quaking voice bounce back at her like a mocking reminder of her defeat. "Retreat!"

She turned her tail and dashed into the blackness of the forest, hearing the thunder of pawsteps behind her and the victorious howl of MoonClan. She shut her eyes painfully, blocking the surge of tears that would soon blind her like the sheen of darkness in front of her, She felt Lionscar's pelt graze her own, urging her onward through the bleakness of night. She felt her teeth gnashed against one another, adding to the fury and sadness that engulfed her spirits. Scornfully she vowed she would not let Graysun's death in vain. All of MoonClan would die; from their tiniest kits to their oldest elders. She would end their tyrannous reign even if she had to kill them all by her own paws.


End file.
